A rainwater gutter is typically mounted along the roofline, just below the edge of the roof for collecting the rainwater which runs off of the roof. The gutter is, in turn, joined to a downspout for carrying the rainwater from the rain gutter. Gutters made of wood have long been used in the past, these generally are elongated gutters assemblies connected at their ends and corners in a way that provided a smooth, continuous appearance of the gutter on the outside faces. The wood had been slowly replaced by aluminum, being less expensive, easier to install and does not rot like wood.
The aluminum gutters are typically made in sections, which are connected together through connectors. The rainwater gutters fit inside the connectors, which leaves the connectors visible on the outside faces of the gutter. Because of the planar difference between the connector and the rainwater gutters, aluminum gutters have a different appearance than wood gutters.
It is desirable to replicate the look of a traditional gutter when building or repairing a building. Thus, a need is appreciated for a gutter assembly with continuous outside faces and no visible connectors, thereby replicating the appearance of a wood gutter